Libro IV Aire
by The Lord of the Fics
Summary: Después de la fiesta, todo parece estar en calma, pero extraños ataques a una aldea del norte de la nación del fuego, pondran a duda, si la paz ha regresado... ZUTARA, TONG, SOKKI. Y no se olviden votar por su batalla favorita de Avatar!
1. PROLOGO

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es creación mía, pero los personajes son de nickelodeon y de su dueño… la idea del libro se me ocurrió luego de ver el capítulo 13 del libro 3, y quiero decirles que no quiero desbancar a nadie con esto… esto es solo por diversión sin fines de lucro…**

**PROLOGO**

En la quietud del mundo de los espíritus, el lugar de descanso eterno para las almas cansadas del mundo real, un trío reunido cerca de un monton de suciedad en la que se encontraba meditando, un simio vestido de monje… un pequeño monito color rojo y de cola larga, y un panda negro y blanco.

-Haber, haber, que le dijo una filosofo a una bombilla- dijo un pequeño espíritu en forma de babuino.

-No sé, y no me interesa- dijo el simio que meditaba sobre la suciedad.

-Roooaar!- rugió el animal.

-iluminame!- exclamó…

Pero silencio fue lo único que se escucho…

-Iluminame!, eh… entiendes emma!- dijo.

El panda baja la cabeza avergonzado mientras que el simio se golpea la frente.

-Oh!, todos se creen críticos!-

-Rooaar!-

-Qué! Que cualquiera puede criticar mis chistes… ya verás que conseguiré un mejor material.- dijo –Mientras tanto me iré a caminar un rato, oye

Hei Bai porque no vienes conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarte!-

-Roooaaar!- contestó El panda.

-Como quieras- dijo el mono para luego irse saltando entre las ramas de los arboles brumosos…

-Roooaar!- rugió Hei bai nuevamente a Emma quien levanto un ojo para hablarle.

-Si lo sé, es algo fastidioso, pero por su propio bien deberías seguirlo Hei Bai, que no se meta en problemas!-

-Rooooaarr!-

**&&&**

El monito columpiaba entre los arboles hasta aterrizar sobre una roca, cuando escucho el rugido de su amigo peludo detrás…

-Así que decidiste venir?!- preguntó

-Rooooaar!-

-descuida, no me voy a meter en problemas… de hecho quiero mostrarte algo… sígueme!- ordenó. Caminaron un par de tramos del terreno espiritual

cuando encontraron un paramo desertico y rocoso que terminaba en un peñasco elevado con un pasillo entre medio, el duo se introdujo en el territorio.

-Roooaaar!-

-Claro que es seguro!- contestó el mono.

Después de minutos de intensa escalada, estaban llegando a la cima escondida entre dos grandes paredes de roca que daban el aspecto de formar una camara mortuoría…

-El otro día me desvíe del camino y encontre…-

FLASHBACK

…este camino secreto…

_Se ve al mono escalar por un monton de rocas luego de encontrar un pasaje entre los peñascos, hasta llegar a una escalinata…_

…Lo seguí y no adivinas lo que encontré…

_Se ve al simio aparecer del borde de la escalera y observar algo con los ojos bien abiertos._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Minutos después de recorrer el tramo rocoso, llegaron al lugar mencionado, y ambos observaron con asombro, como la última vez que el monito estuvo, una gran… o mejor dicho, enorme roca rectangular de al menos 6 metros de altura, con unos bordados y relieves antiguos en su superficie, y dos manivelas largas como barretas en una linea vertical que bajaba de arriba abajo…

-Ves… esta cosa que se parece a una puerta antigua!- dijo el monito.

-Roooaar!-

-Vamos!- dijo el monito quien luego de acabar de subirse se acerco al objeto extrañado seguido por un Hei Bai algo inquieto…

-Que te sucede, no es nada malo, solo una vieja puerta de piedra…!-

-Roooaaar!-

-Pero lo que me intriga es… que hace aquí! Tan alejada del bosque!- dijo el monito poniendo su cara de misterio.

-Roooaar!-

-Que presientes algo malo, no, debe ser solo tu imaginación!... oye, que te parece si la abrimos…-

-Roooaar!-

El monito sin prestar caso al rugido de advertencia del panda se arrojo a las manivelas y comenzó a tirar de ellas con fuerza, pero no se abría, se cayo de culo, pero luego se levanto y trato de nuevo, pero sin resultado.

-porque no se abrira!- protestó.

-Roooaaar!-

-Que debemos irnos… no seas miedoso, solo es una vieja puerta de piedra!- dijo para luego voltear de nuevo hacia la puerta, esta vez dio un

escupitajo a sus manjos para luego intentar nuevamente…

-Yo no haría eso de ser tú!-

Ambos se dieron vuelta al oir la tetrica voz, ante ellos apareció un espíritu muy extraño… su figura asimilaba la de un humano, pero sus facies eran las de un reptil, de ojos amarillos y pupilas negras rasgadas cuya mirada les brotaba la carne de gallina a los dos.

-P-por q-qué?!- pregunto nervioso el monito perdido mas en sus aterradora cara que en su comentario…

-Roooaaar!-

-Detrás de esa puerta, encontraron algo, que no debe ser visto… jamás!- dijo el reptil con su voz siseante y penetrante.

-Rooooaar!-

-A-asi es… que es… lo que no debemos ver, ahí… dentro?!- pregunto el monito tratando de contener sus nervios.

-Algo que fue encerrado, hace miles de años… descansa ahí!-

-Rooooaaar!-

-QUE?!, POR EL AMOR DE ROKU! QUEE!- pregunto

-Quieren saberlo…?!- dijo el reptil.

-Roooaaar!-

-SI!-

-De veras quieren sABERLO!- volvio a preguntar.

-SI!-

-Aaa… MIREN, EL AVATAR ROKU!- dijo repentinamente señalando en la dirección, ambos voltearon a ver

-DONDE?!- dijo el monito… -yo no veo na…- dijo cuando de pronto sintió como algo atravesaba su cuello rapida y ágilmente, la sensación era como la de una aguja penetrando en la piel.

-Oye que…!- dijo el animal para luego sentir una relajante sensación de calma, y su cuerpo se sintió pesado, y sus ojos se cerraron para dejarlo caer al suelo.

-Roooaaar!- Hei bai se acerco a su amigo quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, y luego miró a atacante, cuya larga y delgada cola yacía suspendida sobre su cabeza reptilesca, asustado y pertubado por la situación Hei Bai emprendió huida… pero luego sintió el pinchazo de su cola atravesar su lomo… sus pies se apagaron asi como su cuerpo, miraba semiconsciente como el reptil yacía parado delante suyo removiendo su letal apéndice de su cuerpo… y después solo quedo la oscuridad…

-Que tontos!- dijo para sí mismo el reptil, luego se dio media vuelta y se acerco a la puerta, lentamente, levanto y una mano, para sentir la fría superficie de la piedra… de aquella puerta, que llevaba mas de un milenio cerrada… y ahora….

-Sera mejor que comience!-

De inmediato sus mejillas se hincharon, y su rostro palideció, como su fuera a vomitar… pero en vez de ello expulso una bolsa de tamaño mediano… después de tomar aire abrio y revelo su contenido… primeramente tomo un cuchillo mostrandolo ante la enorme puerta en una reverencia, y luego se clavó asi mismo en la muñeca dejando que corriera una gran cantidad de sangre que mojo el suelo, una vez considero suficiente levanto su enorme cola y la remojo en el liquido rojo hasta empaparla lo suficiente y luego comenzo a trazar una serie de símbolos arcaicos en los bordes, cornisa, manivela y bordes de la enorme puerta de madera… sin mencionar extraños circulos y caligrafías demoníacas en la misma puerta… y cuando creyó haber trazado lo suficiente, dejo su cola en el suelo y procedió a dibujar con su dedo empapado en sangre las mismas señales, pero esta vez reunidas en un círculo frente a la puerta, mientras realizaba su labor su mente por un momento se desvaneció por la perdida de sangre…

-Resiste!- se dijo a si mismo mordiendose el labio inferior.

**&&&**

A unos metros de ahí el simio Emma, cansado de meditar decidió dar un paseo para ver como se encontraba sus compañeros…

-Supongo que caminar de vez en cuando hace bien al alma!- argumento –espero que no se esten metiendo en problemas…-

Vió como una luz roja brotaba entre los arboles, al principio como tanta intensidad como para enceguecerlo, pero luego desvaneció y se convirtió en un haz de luz ascendente que se reflejo en los cielos…

-Que esta pasando?!- se preguntó…

De prontó su cuerpo sintió un estruendo tremendo, y la sensación de alguien con una sed de sangre increíble… la mala vibra lo puso nervioso y sudoroso.

-Eso viene de… ese lugar…!- dijo –acaso será…- pensó…

**&&&**

Los circulos hechos con sangre, tanto de la puerta como del piso estaban brillando con un fuerte color escarlata… mientras el reptil yacía con las manos juntas como en un rezo, pero…

_Aquel que sacudió el mundo… de dia y de noche… _

_Y que encoge los corazones como la oscuridad oculta el sol…_

_La sangre de tu ciervo reencarnado te llama… _

…_como el silencio que se escucha de noche._

_Para que la luz.. se vuelva oscuridad._

_Y que toda criatura viviente escuché tu voz…_

_Con terror en sus ojos y miedo en sus corazones._

_Para que así… la vida… se extinga._

Los circulos parpadearon y brillaron con mas intensidad, mientras el reptil repitia el hechizo otra vez…

_Aparece… Señor Oscuro…_

_Para que todo el mundo… tiemble al oir tu nombre._

La puerta comenzó a cubrirse del brillo rojo de la luz, para luego volverse oscuridad, las pesadas piedras se movieron centímetros para dejar descubierto un abismo negro envueltos en llamas, y de entre toda la oscuridad… un conjunto de flamas negras emergió entre la hendidura de la puerta sin abrir completamente, para aterrizar en el circulo delante suyo... Aquellas flamas que revoloteaban como pajaros siniestros al ataque, se acumularon para formar una silueta humana vestida con un traje de fuego negro y cubierto por una sombra que no permitia desvelar su identidad, dejando enfrente del sirviente a su amo…

-Mi señor, después de 2000 años, he regresado, dispuesto a ayudarle, continuar su labor!-

…_Después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad… al fin vuelvo a este mundo…_

Una voz que representaba a toda la oscuridad en la tierra hizo eco en el mundo de los espíritus, los arboles se agitaron, las criaturas y espíritus escaparon de las cercanías del lugar, y las montañas temblaron, y el cielo oscureció, pues el mal ha llegado.

-Mi Lord!-

…_Mi leal sirviente, te felicito por tu trabajo, ahora…_

-siento mucho mi Lord, mi chi no es lo suficientemente fuerte para abrir completamente la puerta…-

…_No te preocupes por eso, pronto estará abierta…_

…_Ahora necesito que vayas al mundo real y prepares todo lo que necesito para lograrlo…_

-Y Ud. Mi Lord que hara?!-

…_Primero debo reunir a mis camaradas… _

-Camaradas?!- dijo una voz cercana entre las rocas… era Emma.

…_Intruso!... _

Emma quedo tan asustado cuando el ente maligno volteo esos ojos blancos envueltos en ese velo negro que era su silueta que era la parecida a un hombre… que no se percató de que el reptil rapidamente se coloco a sus espaldas con la puntiaguda cola pendiendo en su cabeza.

…_Espera… _

-Mi señor!-

…_Puede sernos útil…_

Emma estaba aterrorizado, no sabía que era peor, morir, o servirle… y eso que era un espíritu… aunque ni siquiera los espíritus tendrían oportunidad de salvarse cuando él… desate su furia en el mundo.

**Notas:**

Y bien, con este pequeño prologo comienza el Libro del Viento… y si quieren saber el por qué?! Del titulo sigan leyendo que les llena de curiosidad…

Aun estoy pensando si atener a la regla de 20 caps. Por libro o si alargarla más… ya lo decidire por el camino…

Espero que disfruten esta obra maestra mía, la cual prometo… que no os decepcionara…

Hasta el próximo cap… BYE!.


	2. BOOK 4 AIR CHAPTER 1

**

* * *

**

LIBRO CUATRO / AIRE / CAPITULO UNO

By Lord of the Fics

* * *

**Después de la batalla...**

Aang abrió los ojos lentamente, eran pesados, y su cuerpo le parecía lejano, y cuando estos estaban por completo abiertos se dio cuenta de la celebración que las calles, y de las luces artificiales en el cielo, los papeles de colores, etc. Los últimos 3 días habían sido bastante estresantes para el y su cuerpo… No todos los días se derrota al hombre más poderoso del mundo… Asi que como que medio dormido estaba, habia sido una batalla como ninguna, y se habia exigido al máximo.

-Me encanta el olor de la mañana- murmuraba para si tratando de buscar paz en su mente… Observando el rojo del techo de su habitación recordaba todo por lo que habían pasado para llegar a aquello, cuanta sangre, sudor y lagrimas habían derramado, desearlo con tanta fuerza, y después de lograrlo parecía algo imposible el vivirlo, luego de unos minutos más de sueño y relajación finalmente decidió bajar a ver como se encontraba el palacio.

El palacio estaba en reconstrucción, y ya solo faltaban algunos retoques para que quedara como antes, y pensar que hace 3 días se habia librado un feroz combate, ahora se veía tan…

-Hola Aang-

…Tranquilo.

-Hola zuko!- saludo el maestro aire, rindiendole un pequeño homenaje con el mismo al Señor del Fuego, quien llevaba puestas, las ropas reales, junto con el adorno para el cabello de su tío.

-Como te sientes!- le preguntó.

-Como un millon de monedas!- dijo levantando una mano para sentir que todavía tenía puesto el vendaje en su cabeza de aquella herida.

-Seguramente debes tener hambre, porque no vas a la cocina- añadio.

-Creo que sí… Veo que la gente de la ciudad esta muy festiva el día de hoy!- pregunto.

-Asi es, todos, o… mas o menos la mayoría lo esta disfrutando-

-Es increíble que a pesar de nuestra victoria, hay personas que todavía conservan ese ideología y nacionalismo que tu padre…- Pero aang se detuvo al ver como el semblante de su amigo zuko cambiaba un poco al mencionar esto.

-perdon!, no queria…-

-esta bien, no hay problema, es que… en el pasado él y yo…- susurraba –bueno, no pensemos más en eso, si te sientes con fuerzas, porque no vas a ver los festejos del pueblo!- dijo.

-Creo, que ya me siento mejor, saldré en un momento…- dijo aang mientras daba media vuelta y se iba directo a su habitación… cuando se detuvo y volteo a preguntar –Donde estan ahora los demás?-

-En el pueblo exactamente, estan disfrutando de la fiesta!-

-Ya veo… ire a unirmeles!- dijo sonriente.

**&&&**

Serpentinas que volaban a los cielos, junto con fuegos artificiales, globos, y fuego. En la celebración de la coronación del nuevo Señor del Fuego… y el fin de la guerra, las personas, que habían pasado por largos años de guerra y dolor disfrutaban con relativa tranquilidad y euforia la paz establecida por el señor del fuego Zuko, el sueño de una Utopía y de convertir a la nación del fuego en un Imperio se habia desvanecido en la mayoría, excepto en unas cuantas personas que no se adaptaban a la idea, pese a ello hoy, era un día de fiesta, y nadie la vivía mejor que…

-Miren chicos, bocadillos picantes de fuego!- dijo soka señalando al vendedor con las bolsas de comida chatarra.

-Oh oh!, aquí vamos de nuevo!- balbuceó katara.

-De que hablas?!- preguntó Toph.

Soka tomo uno de los paquetes y lo probó, y… ya todos conocemos lo que pasó…

-Al parecer, mi hermano no soporta un poco de picor!- añadio la maestra agua.

-No es cierto!- dijo soka en defensa aun con la lengua afuera y jadeante.

-Dame uno!- dijo toph, y la maestra tierra probó el bocadillo saboreando y deleitando su paladar mientras los hermanos agua miraban curiosos.

-Oh! Vamos, no son tan picantes!- dijo para luego botar un poco de fuego de sus labios.

-Oye muchacho, recuerdo haber visto antes!- dijo el vendedor.

-EEeeh!- dijo soka algo nervioso.

-Ya lo recuerdo… fue en aquel festival en el reino tierra!, Y NO ME PAGASTE ESE PAQUETE!- reclamo, pero cuando volteó ya no habia nadie…

-Estafadores!- pensó a mal rollo.

En un lugar seguro…

-Porque no me recordaron que debia pagarle al vendedor!- protesto soka.

-Lo hicé, es que estabas tan concentrado en tu lengua de fuego!- dijo katara.

-Vaya vaya!-

-Oye, donde esta Toph?!-

**&&&**

-Vamos!, vamos damas y caballeros, hagan sus apuestas, quien es capaz de encontrar la bolita oculta!- dijo un hombre sentado frente a una mesa de juego con tres tazones alineados en fila india…

Un señor que participaba del juego coloco 3 monedas sobre la mesa, luego otro aposto 5, y luego el encargado coloco la bolilla en su lugar para agitarla entre las otras dos fuentes…

-Y bien caballeros, donde se encuentra!- El sujeto señalo al tazon de la izquierda… y el otro apunto al tazon del centro, pero el encargado reveló que estaba en la derecha.

-La casa Gana otra vez!, alguien más que se anima!- dijo el retador viendo las caras de los no muy conformes clientes que por sus facies demostraban ya habían perdido mucha pasta en el engaño del sujeto.

-Que manos mas rápidas- dijo una mujer intrigada por el resultado negativo de cada jugada.

-No creo que nadie pueda…-

-Yo lo haré!- dijo una voz femenina.

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, una linda y pequeña niña!- dijo el encargado.

-Ya verás cuan lista soy!- pensó toph –apuesto… 20 monedas, contra toda la casa!-

El publico comenzó a balbucear cosas como cuanto dinero trae, es tan pequeña, va a perderlo todo, cosas que molestaron un poco a la bandida ciega, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a continuar.

-Seguro que no quieres retirarte niña, tu mamá se va a enojar al saber cuanto dinero perdiste!-

-Y por qué estas tan seguro de que perderé?!- pregunto Toph.

-…Por nada, pero si tu quieres?!- el estafador de inmediato comenzó el juego y luego de unos segundos quedaron los 3 tazones quietos…

-Esta ahí!- dijo señalando el tazon de la derecha… a lo que el vendedor quedo mudo al verificar que habia acertado.

OOOH!.

-Otro más que cae el polvo…!- pensó.

-Espera un MOMENTO!, QUE TE PARECE OTRA RONDA!-

-Si!, porque no!-

10 MINUTOS DE JUEGO DESPUÉS…

-Esta ahí!-

-AAAAH! AY NOOOOOOOO!- dijo el vendedor luego de comprobar la respuesta, ahora vació y arruinado…

Toph se dispuso a marcharse con su botín cuando Soka y Katara la pillaron in fraganti.

-Toph…- dijeron en tono serio.

-QUE?!, el tipo estaba estafando a la gente, con eso aprendera que debe ser más listo a la hora de hacerlo…!- dijo sonriente y feliz por su artimaña.

-Oh claro!, y tambien puede quedarse ciego y aprender de los tejones-topo a sentir las vibraciones…-

-JEJEJEJE!- río inocentemente la maestra tierra… De repente sintió como la bolsa de oro se zafaba de sus manos, para luego sentir como las vibraciones del sujeto alejandose con su dinero.

-OYE TÚ!- gritó Toph.

-Que pasa?!- pregunto Katara.

-¡Ese tipo se llevo mi dinero!- gritó…

-Tras él…- dijo katara corriendo en la dirección.

**&&&**

Un sujeto de estatura mediana vestido con un capuchón negro que llegaba a los tobillos, cubierto con una máscara sonriente azul de bordes peludos claros huia a toda velocidad con una gran bolsa en su mano derecha, siendo perseguido por una frenética e iracunda maestra agua… dobla por una esquina y voltea sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de haberla perdido… no estaba siguiendola.

-REGRESA AQUÍ CON ESO!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos de la esquina.

El sujeto temeroso emprendió mayor velocidad, pero cuando regresaba la miraba al frente para ver el camino saliendo del callejón, otro sujeto vestido casi igual a él y con la misma máscara aparece y ambos se estrellan cayendo al suelo, el ladrón apenas tiene tiempo de pensar en el chinchon pues se levanta y continua corriendo hasta perderse entre la multitud festiva, momentos después el otro sujeto se quejaba de su trasero adolorido con una voz muy familiar…

-¡Aquí estas!- dijo Katara identificando al ladrón luego de aparecer a unos 6 metros de su objetivo quien volteaba para saludarle, cosa extraña para ella, pero sin darle importancia levanta su mano arrojando por los aires a su criminal con un latigazo de agua y verlo estrellarse contra un carro de verduras.

-MIS COLES!- grita un vendedor vestido de rojo. Katara se acerca al criminal para verlo tirado sobre el vegetal con la mascara inclinada

-¡creíste que escaparías de mi!- le advirtió para luego quitarle la máscara… pero de inmediato su rostro sorprendido quedo pálido y sombrío al saber a quien habia atacado.

-¡¿AANG?!- exclamo algo entre asustada y sorprendida, el maestro aire yacía sobre el carro destrozado con los ojos dandole vueltas y estrellas en girando en su cabeza.

-Katara!, estas bien!- dijo katara a lo lejos acercandose -Encontraste al… WAAA!- dijo sokka sorprendido de ver a su amigo aang tirado en el piso de coles.

-AANG?! Tu te robaste mi… quiero decir, nuestro dinero!- dijo Toph curiosa.

-Dinero… no se de que habla.. su majesta?!- dijo todavía mareado.

-Pero el ladrón era… este…-

-descuida katara… No hay problema AUCH! Por cierto encontré esta máscara, la recuerdas- dijo el avatar acariciandose la cabeza adolorida y a la vez mostrando la mascara que ella habia escogido en ese festival de fuego del reino tierra.

-Y VISTE POR DONDE SE FUE?!- pregunto Toph.

-No!, supongo que es por la contusión en mi cabeza- dijo.

-QUEEEEEEEEE?!- Dijo Toph para luego agarrarlo del cuello y zarandearlo –ese ladrón tiene ahora mi… quiero decir, nuestro dinero?!-

-Lo ganaste en una apuesta, verdad?!- preguntó aang con sus ojos de interrogación.

-Este, bueno…-

-Oiga usted, no es el hombre de las coles del reino tierra…-

-De que hablas, ese es mi hermano Yamino!, no me compares con ese perdedor!-

-Si claro, deber venir de familia- dijo sokka.

-Ya no importa ahora!- dijo sokka dandole fin al asunto. –en fin, aang que haces en la ciudad ahora y por estas vestido de esa forma, no deberías descansar- pregunto sokka.

-Es que me he vuelto tan popular entre algunas chicas, a veces se vuelve insoportable… o ya me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar- dijo sonriente.

-Ahora por qué no damos un paseo por la ciudad, Zuko va a venir no!- pregunto katara.

-No!, dijo que tenia algunas cosas que arreglar, pero que tal vez estaria al atardecer-

-Oh!, ya veo…-

-Bueno, por qué no vamos a ese parque?!- dijo sokka señalando a unas tiendas de circo y de feria a lo lejos.

-Sería buena idea…-

**&&&**

-Eso estuvo cerca!- dijo el sujeto de capuchón y mascara.

Una vez despejada la situación, se sentó a gusto y relajación en el muro del callejón oculto de la fiesta en el que estaba, zarandeo un rato la bolsa para oir el contenido, música para sus oidos.

-Con esto, podre mantenerme un poco más de tiempo, no sé como es que los mortales adoran tanto estas piezas metálicas, como para usarlas para la adquisición de productos del sustento diario… además de este cuerpo… que debe comer y dormir cada cierto tiempo, cuando mi Amo acabe con todo, ya podre olvidarme de esto-

Entonces escucho como alguien se acercaba a donde él estaba, era un tipo con mala pinta

-Oye amigo, dame eso si no siguieres salir lastimado!- dijo el ladrón.

-Lo siento insignificante mortal, pero necesito de esto-

-No se quien te crees, pero si no quieres morir será mejor que me entregues esa bolsa!- dijo el ladrón humano.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tu! Debil humano, matarme a MI!, muy prontó tu como el resto de los demás… estaran muertos!- dijo el enmascarado –de hecho, por qué no te conviertes en el primero!-

El ladrón quedo con los ojos abiertos al sentir como algo afilado se clavaba en su cuello, y luego sentir como algo líquido se introducia por su cuerpo, sus ojos se volcaron y su cuerpo se desplomó al suelo sin vida.

-Estupido mortal, eso le enseñara a no meterse conmigo… ahora donde conseguiré más comida?!- dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara para respirar mejor dejando ver su rostro reptilesco y unos ojos amarillos de pupilas rasgadas negras para luego mirar el cadáver de su victima… luego sonreir con unos dientes y colmillos afilados.

**&&&**

El grupo de aang pasaba un rato de los más agradable en la feria, observando las tiendas de artesanías, los juegos de madera y acero, los trajes tipicos, los globos, la comida y las canciones folclóricas del festival, cuando de pronto vieron a lo lejos en un campo acuatico un letrero que decía…

-Tunel del amor!- dijo sokka.

-Pasen, pasen, jovenes y señoritas, sientese en el bote y disfruté del recorrido que avivara el fuego de sus corazones… que tal ustedes jovencitos- dijo el anfitrión señalando al grupo.

-Se ve divertido..- dijo aang.

-No lo sé, es demasiado cursi!- dijo sokka.

-Yo creo que sí!- dijo Toph, -aunque, si quieren entrar yo…-

-Katara, que opinas!- dijo aang mirandola a los ojos que parecían perdidos pero que reaccionaron al ver a su amigo de frente.

-Si, claro, por qué no?!- dijo katara como tratando de librarse de la petición y volver a su mente.

El maestro aire y la maestra agua se sentaron en el primer bote… mientras que Toph y Sokka en el segundo…

-Disfruten el recorrido jovencitos!- dijo el anfitrión para luego accionar la palanca que abría la reja del tunel que al parecer daba hacia el interior del volcán. Los botes avanzaron a nudo lento, hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la cueva…

-POV AANG-

Durante los primeros momentos no vieron nada, y solo podían escuchar la respiración de su compañero de bote, aang se puso a recordar cosas, pequeños retazos del viaje que realizaron hace meses, todos los lugares que visitaron, pero aquellos que mas llamaban su atención eran la aldea de la adivina, la montaña de Omashu, las costas de la nación del fuego, hasta llegar a la batalla contra el Señor del fuego y a este momento.

-POV KATARA-

Katara se sentía extraña, es verdad que hace un tiempo estuvo… algo atraída por aang, pero entonces llegó Zuko al grupo, al principio lo odiaba, pero luego todo parecío haberse enfríado entre los dos, y ahora su mente luchaba por entender, si lo que sintió o siente por aang todavía estaba presente y mas importante aún, si es… un amor de amigos y compañeros, o…

-POV AANG-

La habia besado, eso lo recordaba bien, como olvidarlo, al principio solo era una gran amiga, pero luego desde su encuentro con la adivinadora, pasando por todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, eso se convirtió en algo más, algo que el aceptó con tranquilidad, y pese que estaba en contra de las enseñanzas y valores de su extinto pueblo, no podía dejar de pensar si ella correspondería lo suyo, pero desde que Zuko apareció…

Era extraño, al principio toda su atención estaba en él, pero luego como que la cosa cambió como un barco que cambia de rumbo con el vaiven de la marea, rapidamente la chica agua lucía mas distraída o mas interesada en… NO!, no es verdad, yo se que ella, y yo… hemos vivido tanto juntos, pese a que solo fue un año, fue una eternidad para él, todavía la escuchaba hablar en su mente, decir su nombre con cariño, cuando su corazón era de él… pero acaso siempre lo fue así, o solo fue un cariño de amigos, debía ser algo más, era obvio, no podía haber sido otra cosa… oh sí….

**&&&**

-Y… que te parece sokka!- dijo toph.

-No sé… algo, tranquilo y calmado, perfecto para dormir!- dijo el guerrero e intentando acomodarse en la silla, cosa imposible debido a su diseño que obligaba al usuario a mantenerse erguido en el respaldar

-POV TOPH-

Sokka, sokka!, es que nunca vas a cambiar, deberías de ves en cuando contemplar lo que hay a tu alrededor, apreciar todo lo que te rodea… pero que estoy HABLANDO!, yo no suelo ser así, bueno en teoría, yo contemplo todo a mi alrededor, porque lo necesito para mis vibraciones, asi puedo ver… o al menos darme una idea de lo que hay a mi alrededor…

Quisiera al menos poder ver los rostros de mis amigos, de Aang, de Katara, de zuko, y en especial de sokka… desde hace tiempo pensaba que sokka era otro hombre más, pero luego comence a verlo de otra forma diferente, es realmente alguien digno de respeto, tan inteligente y bien mozo, ademas de que sus chistes son mejores… y siempre tan caballeros dispuesto a…

¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo?, acaso estoy admitiendo que me gusta… bueno, la verdad es que, tal vez… un, poco… yo diría, que…

Jamas pensé que estas cosas fueran tan difíciles, y cuando piensas en las demás personas parece fácil, ojala hubiese un manual o instructivo para el amor. A quien estoy engañando!, y si así fuera el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, además él tiene a…

_Suki…_

Es verdad, sería Tonto tratar de siquiera pensarlo, a él le gusta ella y a ella él, como podría yo interferir… en lo suyo, quizas no este destinada para el amor, mi madre siempre decía que siempre existe alguien para alguien, como emparejar a los animales, pero ellos no son personas, no tienen que expresar sentimientos bellos, ni adornarlos con palabras bonitas, ellos simplemente… lo hacen, oh rayos! Ahora estoy pensando en obscenidades.

Estaria bien por mi dejarlo tal como esta, además el ya es feliz con ella, y yo… También soy feliz por él…

_Aunque no sea así._

**&&&**

La oscuridad se desapareció para aparecer ante un río de lava con un color rojo anaranjado intenso que hizo que los cuatro miraran como hipnotizados el resplandeciente fondo, como si todas las dudas de su amor se disiparan, como su ese momento fuera eterno, aquel sitio te hacía olvidarlo todo y pensar en lo más importante… Aang observaba el fuego del magma que no se comparaba con el de su corazón por katara, Katara miraba el color resplandeciente como el fuego que yace en el interior de zuko, aquel calor interno que le da valor, voluntad y determinación para vencer cualquier obstáculo, sokka mas que mirar la lava, sentía su calor, como el de los brazos de su chica, que ahora yacía a miles de kilómetros, en su tierra natal, como quería abrazarla una vez más, y Toph contemplaba con sus manos tratando de atrapar con ellos algo de calor y conservarlo, conservar la esperanza de su amor, que algún día llegara.

El recorrido duro un par de minutos más… y los cuatro salieron con sus botes hacia el exterior donde la luz del Dia los encegueció por un momento con su brillo.

**&&&**

Al atardecer los cuatro estaban de vuelta en el palacio, estaban algo cansados habia sido un largo día, pero mas que eso habia sido una oportunidad de repasar lo vivido y recordar sus sentimientos y por los que todavía añoraban, en la sala principal del palacio Zuko salió a recibirlos.

-Hola, como les fue- dijo.

-Bien, disfrutamos del festival!- dijo aang.

-Debo admitir que aquí la gente cocina de lo mejor- dijo sokka.

-Nos topamos con algunos inconvenientes…- dijo katara

-…Pero nada que no pudieramos manejar… o… casi manejar!- dijo Toph.

-Bueno pues me alegro, el cocinero ya preparo la cena!-

-Estupendo, quiero comer algo picante!- dijo sokka yendose emocionado a la cocina, mientras que a espaldas sus amigos lo miraban con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas, excepto toph quien escondio una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pese a que el día habia terminado, la experiencia en el tunel del amor, los dejo con sabor a promesa de un nuevo mañana, por fin podrán vivir como siempre lo han deseado, ahora con una bonificación, o una maldición, deberan lidiar con sus sentimientos y lo que siente por los demás, pero eso…

…Es otra historia.

**&&&**

En la oscura noche, en un callejón el lagarto de ojos amarillos con capuchón caminaba pesado con una bolsa de nylon a sus espaldas cargada con varias objetos extraños y antiguos, la dejo en el suelo y se dispuso a descansar un momento.

-Wow!, que dia mas agotador… ahora solo debo esperar el…-

Las sombras del callejón se extendieron hasta cubrirlo todo, el lagarto levanto la cabeza sorprendido del inmediato llamado, hasta que quedo envuelto en la nada oscura, y entonces apareció nuevamente aquel presencia de fuego y llamas negras que vimos en el mundo de los espíritus.

…_Tokagerou, ya tienes lo necesario… _

-Si mi amo, aquí lo traigo- dijo palpando la bolsa.

…_excelente…_

-Puedeo regresar mi Amo?!- pregunto

…_Todavía, aún tengo una labor para ti…_

-Con gusto, Mi Lord!-

…_Jajajajajajajajajajaja!... _

C O N T I N U A R A . . .

**

* * *

Cual ha sido tu batalla favorita de Avatar?**

**Tu puedes elegirla votando con tu review... apoya a tu favorita, los ganadores saldrán en un video exclusivo por You Tube, asi que nombren a sus candidatos y empiecen a votar.

* * *

**


	3. BOOK 4 AIR CHAPTER 2

Las referencias en japones son de una larga lista que he encontrado en Internet apoyado con un diccionario… espero que sea de su agrado… sigan leyendo que la historia se pondra interesante de aquí en adelante.

**

* * *

**

LIBRO IV / AIRE / CAPITULO DOS 

By The Lord Of The Fics

"**El ladrón de almas"

* * *

**

…_Era un lugar lleno de oscuridad que se mezclaba entre llamas moradas y negras, capaz de encoger el corazón, los gritos que se escuchaban a los lejos eran atroces, como si estuvieran desgarrando un alma, personas inocentes que en la negrura corrian por sus vidas, siendo perseguidas por espectros negros que les arrancaban la carne y el espíritu… entre ellos estaba él, inmóvil, impotente, sin poder hacer nada, cuando de pronto una de aquellas presencias macabras se lanzó sobre él, mientras lo miraba inmóvil, hasta que…_

Aang despierta algo sobresaltado con los ojos abiertos como platos y el rostro empapado de sudor, con una expresión inconfundible, pero luego de unos segundos y de comprender de que todo era un sueño su mente entra en paz una vez más, se levanto de la cama y observó por la ventana para ver como la ciudad capital regresaba a su vida cotidiana, viendo alguna que otra limpieza matutina, el fresco aire de la mañana con el baño tibio de los rayos del sol aireo sus pulmones y dejo en calma su mente, y después del desayuno los chicos se encontraban en la cámara real de Zuko quien con un enorme mapa del mundo comenzaba a dirigir la reconstrucción de su gran nación.

-Dentro de 3 días las tropas se retiraran de aquí y aquí, he decidido dejar a unos cuantos soldados en Omashu para vigilar la reconstrucción de la ciudad…- dijo Zuko al frente de la mesa.

-A este paso, tardaremos un mes en desocupar el continente- dijo soka.

-No hay porque apresurarnos- dijo katara.

-Es verdad, durante 100 años mi padre causó mucho daño al mundo, creo que es correcto que brindemos apoyo para su reconstrucción-

-Hola a todos- dijo aang quien aparecio de impreviso en la reunión de las maniobras para la reconstrucción del continente.

-Hola Aang, como dormiste?!- pregunto katara.

-Bueno, no tan bien que digamos-

-Qué pasa, soñaste que alguna clase de monstruo te comía los pies!- dijo sarcásticamente Toph.

-Bueno… no exactamente… mi boca esta seca-

-Traigan un poco de Té- pidio Zuko al cortesano que lo acompañaba.

-Enseguida mi Lord-

-En fin, que fue lo que soñaste esta vez?!- pregunto soka no muy contento con lo que esperaba oir.

-Este… es muy complicado de explicar- dijo –y Ustedes de que estaban hablando…-

-Sobre los daños causados en la guerra… nos llevara mucho tiempo reparar todo- dijo nuevamente.

-Ya veo…-

-Aquí tiene su té, joven Avatar, y por cierto su majestad, recibimos un mensaje de la aldea Koshuu en el norte- dijo el cortesano con una bandeja y luego entregandole la nota al Señor del Fuego, -Porque esta rasgada de abajo- pregunto al notar las tiras de papel en la parte inferior del sobre.

-Al parecer, el mensajero ha sido al salir del pueblo, uno de los soldados lo encontró a 500 metros en la carretera, y al ver el sello real pensó que seria algo importante.

-Que dice?!- pregunta Toph.

Zuko abre la nota…

_Del Jefe del pueblo:_

_Su Majestad, me temo que nos encontramos en serias dificultades, hace una semana nuestro pueblo ha sufrido una serie de ataques desconocidos perpetrados por extrañas criaturas que ha dejado a multiples heridos, las fuerzas locales no han podido contener esta amenaza, así que le pido por favor que envie a alguien a ayudarnos…_

_(el resto estaba rasgado y no se podía leer)._

-Esto es extraño- dijo zuko después de terminar.

-Ataques extraños?!- dijo katara intrigada.

-Algo me dice, que debemos ir a investigar!- dijo soka con su tono de detective.

-Yo también iré- dijo aang.

-No lo creo, debes descansar aang?!- dijo katara.

-Ya me siento mejor Katara, además tengo un extraño presentimiento…-

-…ya veo- contestó.

-Si claro, eso ha ocurrido muchas veces!- dijo soka sarcásticamente.

-Debo seguir atendiendo asuntos importantes, espero que puedan solucionar ese problema!- recalco Zuko.

-Si, claro!-

En las afueras del palacio, el cortesano escapaba por la puerta principal, corriendo hasta desaparecer en uno de los callejones cercanos, cuando de repente su piel como su ropa comenzaron a derretir como la cera, después de unos segundos se reveló la verdadera identidad del mismo…

-Ese chico se llevará una gran sorpresa- dijo Tokagero mientras continuaba corriendo para desaparecer del lugar.

En el jardin del palacio Apa ya se encontraba listo para partir hacia ese lugar, con Katara, Soka, Aang y Toph encima suyo…

-Es una pena que no puedas venir con nosotros- dijo Sokka.

-Lo sé… pero les deseo lo mejor- dijo zuko.

-Y es mejor de esta forma, así no estaras ligandote a mi hermana durante el camino-pensó el guerrero.

-Adiós zuko, volveremos en unos días-

-Traten de ayudarlos en lo posible- les gritó mientras el bisonte se elevaba por el aire.

Unas horas después zuko se encontraba con un grupo de nobles discutiendo temas importantes cuando de la puerta aparece uno de los sirvientes notificando algo escalofríante… minutos después zuko y un grupo de soldados se encuentran ante el cadáver del cortesano, Zuko queda muy sorprendido de ver que era el que estuvo hace unas horas con él y los demás y que sirvió Té a Aang, pero lo mas repugnante era que su cuerpo yacía de cabeza sobre una de las columnas del palació adherido a la superficie por una especia de baba verde.

**&&&**

Después de 3 días de viaje, al mediodía, los chicos llegan al pueblo que desde el aire se ve medio en ruinas, y sin nadie en la calles aparentemente, a sus alrededores se divisaban un par de montañas, un rio, y un enorme bosque que abarcaba las bases de dos montañas, aang y los demás aterrizan en el centro del pueblo mientras ven como un hombre sale del edificio principal a recibirlos.

-Bienvenido sean todos, es un alivio saber que el Avatar ha venido a salvarnos- la voz del hombre de cabello, bigotes y barba blanca y de ojos azules aunque tranquila parecía sonar muy perturbada.

-Si, si si es nosotros también, como que se ha vuelto mucha costumbre no?!- dijo Toph.

-Mi nombre es Kaito, Deben estar cansados por el viaje, porque pasan a relajarse un momento, estabamos a punto de empezar el banquete de bienvenida-

-Esas son mis palabras favoritas- dijo soka

3 horas después de haber comido y relajado los chicos deciden pasar al grano…

-Y diganos exactamente, que es lo que esta pasando!-

-Por aquí- dijo el hombre luego de levantarse, los guío hasta una enorme habitación en la que yacían dos filas de camas en los extremos con personas inconscientes en cada una, y muchos familiares a su alrededor, todos tenian apariencia de muertos, con la piel gris y los ojos blancos, hombres, mujeres y niños por igual -Hace 2 semanas nuestro pueblo ha sido atacado por unas extrañas criaturas negras, han herido a muchos de nosotros, y lo que es peor, es que parecen ser inmunes a todo-

-Inmunes...?! que quiere decir?!- pregunto Aang.

-Los soldados intentaron hacerles frente, pero sus armas ni los dañaron, fue una masacre, todos fueron asesinados, eso fue hace una semana, y desde entonces, cada dos días ellos aparecen y atacan a gran cantidad de gente, todos los que estamos presentes y vivos en esta sala, somos todos los que quedamos… por favor avatar, necesitamos de su ayuda!-

-Y que opinas Aang?!- pregunta soka. –No eres el experto en este tipo de cosas-

-No lo sé, no puedo afirmar nada hasta que los haya visto!-

-Ya no lo moleste Sokka- contestó katara –encontraremos la forma de detenerlos!- respondió al Sr. Kaito.

-Mañana volverán a atacar, si no los detenemos, acabaran con lo que queda de nuestro pueblo-

-No se preocupe, resolveremos este problema!- dijo aang.

-Si, además hace tiempo que necesitamos algo de acción!- dijo Toph.

-Se los agradezco a Todos- dijo el hombre.

**&&&**

Al día sgte Aang, katara, Soka y toph se encontraban frente a la entrada del pueblo mientras el Sr. Kaito y los pobladores restantes observaban desde las ventanas del edificio mayor… ya casi era medio día y el sol estaba en su auge, cuando… Aang pudo sentir su presencia cuando apenas estaban apareciendo, era realmente familiar, demasiado. Era como en sus sueños, criaturas negras que desgarraban las almas como aparecidas del mismo abermo.

-Corran- susurró aang algo perturbado, como si fuera a ocurrir algo malo… pero antes de poder gritarlo las criaturas aparecieron…

-allí estan- dijo Toph.

Eran… lobos, o al menos su silueta indicaba ello, puesto que por lo demás se parecían a sombras vivientes, completamente negras, y onduleantes, como fuego negro, solo que con forma de lobos hambrientos que al abrir las fauces revelaban enormes dientes blancos y afilados, con lenguas grises y un paladar negro como la noche…

Aang fue el primero en atacar con una ráfaga de viento, que al contacto deshizo al animal en sombras, que luego volvieron a unirse y regresarlo a su forma original, Toph contraataco con una roca enorme, pero las criaturas enfrente de la roca se deshicieron y se armaron nuevamente detrás de la roca para continuar con el ataque, el latigo de agua solo provocaba rasgaduras en sus cuerpos que volvian a rellenarse de sombras para devolverles el aspecto original, sokka desenfundo su espada y ataco…

-SOKKA! DETENTE!- grtió Aang.

De inmediato el guerrero balanceo el filo de su navaja contra el cuerpo de unas de las bestias, pero el corte pronto se relleno de sombras otra vez y abrió las mandibulas para devorar a su atacante…

-Sokka!- grito Toph, quien de inmediato arrojo una roca con su control al monstruo que se disolvio en el aire, dandole la oportunidad de escapar, pero segundos después la criatura se reconstruyo.

-Que son estas cosas!- dijo Katara.

-No se parecen a nada que haya visto!- dijo aang.

El numero de ellos cada vez aumentaba, y pronto los maestros se vieron rebasados, mas las criaturas solo los distrajeron lo suficiente, pues su objetivo era.

-AAAAAAAAAH!- Sokka escucha el desgarrador grito a sus espaldas y ve como una de las bestias muerde atrozmente a una de las mujeres, pero los dientes y las fauces no causan herida, sin embargo la mujer cae al suelo inconsciente y con los ojos volcados, los demás notan esto con mucha incredulidad, pero no como aang quien por ser el avatar ve algo distinto, cada vez que las bestias negras atacaban a un aldeano, las mordidas no arrancaban la carne y la sangre, sino el alma, que se materializaba frente a sus ojos siendo visible por él, cada ataque y cada mordida la arrancaba el alma a las víctimas.

-Es imposible!- exclama Aang, luego de atacar con su aire a otro enemigo.

Intento de inmediato retroceder a ayudar a las víctimas, pero mas criaturas se interponian en su camino distrayendolo mientras veía impotente como cada vez más gente caia, Katara, Toph y sokka se defendían lo mejor posible con sus ataques, ignorando el verdadero objetivo de los atacantes.

BAAM!.

La puerta del edificio principal del pueblo fue abierta a la fuerza por las bestias que entraron inmediatamente, segundos después se oyeron incontables gritos de dolor y muerte, que incitaban a los jóvenes a tratar de ayudarlos, pero la situación no se los permitía, katara acaba a dos más con unas cuchillas de hielo, mientras que Toph causa una avalancha de rocas en la entrada tratando de impedir que lleguen más, pero era inevitable, parecían una horda incalculable sediente de sangre, aunque en este caso, de almas. Entonces de pronto se escucha el aullido de un lobo en el aire, las criaturas dejan atacar y se devuelven de donde vinieron, mientras que ahora son los maestros que traten de cobrar venganza, pero por razones obvias dejaron a un lado su ataque y corrieron a verificar el edificio…

Pero era demasiado tarde…

Todos los presentes en el Lugar, estaban en el suelo tendidos e inconscientes con los ojos volcados, como si estuvieran… muertos.

-Que horrible!- exclama katara.

-Como fue posible que esto pasara?!- pensó Sokka.

-Aun no ha terminado!- dijo Aang con fuerza. Y movido por el coraje salió con su planeador en rumbo de la dirección de escape de las criaturas cuyas bocas yacían llenas con las almas de los aldeanos… El atardecer comenzaba a Caer.

Aang siguió a las bestias entre los arboles, corrían apresuradas movidas por un deseo impetuoso de dirigirse al lugar del aullido que se escucho minutos antes, el avatar estaba decidido a perderlos, no iba a dejar las cosas así, y después de un par de minutos de vuelo finalmente llegó a un pajonal en el bosque cubierto por algunas rocas, y aquellas bestias con forma de lobos yacían sentadas alrededor de una roca en particular, aang quedo perplejo al ver al alguien posado en aquella roca, se acerco con cautela, su silueta no era distinguible alrededor de la increíble jauría a su alrededor, pero en cuanto estuvo a 4 metros de la turba, los lobos negros voltearon con fiereza a verlo, y de inmediato los rodearon, Aang solo los miraba con ojos de coraje y con su planeador listo para atacar.

-Esperen mis pequeños… No lo maten aún…-

-Huh?!- Aang observó la silueta del hombre levantarse entre la bruma de lobos negros y pudo verlo con claridad, llevaba puesto un Kimono masculino Gris con una hakama Negra, y una bufanda negra, era de cabello azul desordenado y ojos celestes claros, ademas de unas sandalias peculiares. –Quien eres tu?!- dijo aang apuntandole con su planeador.

-No creo que quieras saberlo ahora, mi joven amigo- exclamo con una voz muy calmada. Aang observó a la jauría a su alrededor y de inmediato dedujo…

-Asi que estas son tus mascotas!-

-Asi es, mis queridos Okashuris son mis compañeros leales y recolectores de espíritus-

-Oseá que has utlizado a estos monstruos para atacar esa gente inocente!- grito Aang enfurecido.

-Monstruos! Es una palabra muy fuerte para mis cachorros- dijo mientras los lobos negros rugían de rabia.

-Por qué haces esto?!-

-Porque me gusta!- dijo él.

-TE GUSTA?!-

-Asi es…-

Aang apretó con mas fuerza su baston.

-Te gusta herir a los demás, causar daño a gente inocente…- cuestióno.

-No te preocupes, les daré un uso muy bueno a todas ellas- dijo levantando una mano al cielo.

Aang levanto la mirada y vió algo que lo sobresaltó, no se habia dado cuenta de ella al llegar, era imposible para él… Sobre su cabeza yacían flotando pequeñas flamas celestes, eran miles…

-Creó que tuve una buena cosecha estas dos ultimas semanas…-

-que crees que haces…?! Dejalas ir ahora!- gritó el avatar.

-Lo siento, no puedo!-

Aang decidido arrojo una potente ráfaga de aire con su baculo, el ataque avanzó hasta el individuo pero sin problema alguno este lo detuvo con su mano desnuda…

-QUE?!-

-Aún te falta mucho para poder enfrentarme, joven avatar!- exclamó muy tranquilamente.

Y sin reaccionar a la provocación y con la mano al aire, todas las llamas celestes comenzaron a reunirse en la palma de su mano, formando un enorme fuego azul rubí…

-NO TE DEJARE HACERLO!-

Gritó Aang para volver a contraatacar esta vez con una patada de fuego, pero el extraño la detuvo como el ataque de antes, entonces extendio el otro brazo en dirección de aang y disparo un poderoso rayo negro, el avatar se defendió con una cupula de rocas, pero el ataque la destruyó y lo mando a volar contra un árbol violentamente cayendo al suelo.

-Por qué te molestas de estas pequeñas e insignificantes almas?!, eran un desperdicio en los cuerpos de esos humanos, que viven encerrados en su mundo perfecto, viviendo solo una ilusión….-

Aang se levanto adolorido y lo miró curioso…

-A… que te refieres?!-

-El gran ciclo del universo!, Naces, un alma es destinado a cierto humano, quien vive una vida absurda y ridícula llena de ilusiones y sueños que casi nunca llegan a cumplirse, para después morir y volver de nuevo al gran universo-

-Ese… no es el punto!- dijo aang soportando el dolor de su cuerpo.

-Creeme! Les daré un mejor uso a ellas!- dijo para luego apretar con fuerza el fuego azul de su mano derecha, y después de un fuerte brillo el fuego se transformo en una piedra azul como el rubí solidificada.

-Devuelveme… eso!- dijo aang levantandose y caminando hacia él.

-Ya no tiene sentido si te lo entrego ahora, las almas se han forjado en un solo objeto, fundido en uno solo, ya no puedes separarlas!-

-COMO?!- dijo aang sorprendido.

-Ahora, yo me llevó esto!- dijo el extraño poniendose de pie.

-Deja… arrgh!- El joven maestro cayo al suelo agarrandose el torso el cual le infundia oleadas de dolor.

-Te recomiendo que te quedes tranquilo avatar, el dolor se ira en unas horas!-

-No… te… dejare… escapar!- dijo Aang entre alaridos

-Todavía quieres pelear… yo espero que no, porque si recibes ese ataque nuevamente, moriras de seguro, creeme!- argumentó, dejando otra vez sorprendido al avatar. –Nos veremos de nuevo joven monje…- dijo para luego desaparecer él y su jauría de lobos negros entre las sombras de la noche cuya luna yacía flotando en el cielo nocturno iluminado de estrellas.

Aang quedo paralizado frente al sitio donde el extraño… cuando de pronto escucho su voz en su mente…

-Mi nombre es Kouhei no Narasu!... no lo olvides!- dijo su voz.

Y finalmente todo quedo en silencio…

**&&&**

Katara, Sokka y Toph esperaban pacientes en la aldea prácticamente solos, en la habitación donde yacían muertos los aldeanos restantes, entre ellos el Sr. Kaito, cuando ven a Aang regresando al pueblo pero se sorprendieron de verlo cogeando y con el baston como apoyo, de inmediato salieron a su encuentro.

-Aang?!- dijo katara.

-Que te pasó?!- dijo Sokka Sorprendido.

-Y por qué cogeas?!- dijo Toph luego de percibir con sus pies.

-Fallé…- susurro…

-Fallaste, ha ocurrido algo acaso?!- exclamo Katara.

-Kouhei no Narasu!- exclamo para luego mirar al cielo decepcionado de si mismo pero a la vez intrigado por la identidad del extraño ladron de Almas…

**C O N T I N U A R A . . .**

**NOTAS:**

**zutara.love and fergalicious22.- **No se preocupen, yo también soy un 100 Tong, Zutara... Tal vez?!, pero Sokki si!, aunque ya verán el drama que le meto a todo esto... así que sigan leyendo.

* * *

Kouhei - "Tranquilo"

No Narasu - "domador"

(Kouhei "de Domador" o Kouhei "él domador")

Oka - "Lobo"

Shuri - "oscuro" (mas o menos)

(Lobo oscuro o negro en su defecto)


End file.
